1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved opening for a metal faucet, and more particularly to an improved opening for a metal faucet which does not have any sharp edge and provide smooth water flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as shown in FIG. 6, a typical metal faucet has an outlet neck 50 with an opening 51 and an outer threaded section 52 which is engaged with a securing nut 53 to be connected to an external pipe 54. A sealing ring 55 is disposed adjacent to the opening 51 of the outlet neck 50 and between the opening 51 and the external pipe 54. However, the opening 51 of the outlet neck 50 has a small contact area against the sealing ring 55, the sealing ring 55 tends to escape away from the engagement and have the leakage problem. Furthermore, when the outer threaded section 52 of the outlet neck 50 is engaged with the securing nut 53, the corresponding torque might cause the opening 51 to crack which results the increase of the thickness of the outlet neck 50.
Moreover, another typical outlet neck, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the outlet neck 50 has an opening 51 with an inner ring 56 which can prevent the disengagement and the leakage. However, the inner ring 56 might block the water flow and cause water splash. Furthermore, when the outlet neck 50 is attached with a moderating plate 60, the moderating plate 60 is pushed into the outlet neck 50 through the inner ring 56, and the inner ring 56 becomes an obstacle to the moderating plate 60.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved opening for a metal faucet to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.